gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brady's Badge Patch
Brady's Badge Patch is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southwest Texas Council. = Activities = To earn the patch, each age level should complete the appropriate activities in each section; Discover, Connect and Take Action. In addition, each age level will provide service to benefit an animal service agency. Community Service Hours Required: Girl Scout Daisies – 2 hours service Girl Scout Brownies – 4 hours service Girl Scout Juniors – 6 hours service Girl Scout Cadettes, Seniors & Ambassadors – 8 hours service Discover All Age Levels: : How well do you know your pet? If you do not have a pet, think of a pet you would like to have and do the activities below. : Find out what your pet needs to be healthy and happy. : How often and in what way do you help care for your pet? Think of some ways that you could help more often and then do it. : Name some of the special characteristics of your pet’s breed, or the traits that make her/him special to you. : Draw a picture or take a photo of your pet to share with others. Tell someone about your pet and the things you do to care for her/him. : Be responsible for your pet for at least one week including feeding, making sure he/she has fresh water, walking, bathing, brushing, etc. Connect All age levels: : Visit an animal service agency, a veterinary office or attend a program or demonstration to increase your knowledge about animal needs and care. : Talk with someone who works with animals and find out what they do. What kind of training or education is required to do what they do? What is the best and worst thing about their job? : Research at least three animal service agencies in your community, preferably with different specialties – for example: Last Chance Birds of Prey Organization, the Wild Animal Refuge, Brighter Days Horse Refuge, Animal Defense League, etc. and do the following: :: o Make a list comparing their similarities and differences. :: o Visit at least one of the agencies or organizations. :: o Talk to a staff person and find out where the animals come from and how they get there. :: o How does the community support the organization? :: o Does the organization use volunteer help? If so, what type of jobs do the volunteers do? :: o Find out what type of supplies the agency needs for the animals (i.e. blankets, dog beds, brushes, medicine, food, etc.) or other ways you may be able to help. : Research or visit a local veterinary office in your community to identify the main issues that affect pet/animal populations. What kind of health concerns are most common in the pet population in your area (heartworms, fleas, ticks, over-population, etc.)? Think about what you can you do as a pet owner, or a Girl Scout, to help control those problems. Take Action All age levels: : As a group or individually, determine which agency best meets your interest and abilities and design and implement a community service project that benefits this agency. : Use the Community Service Report form to report your service hours to the Resource Center. : Write a thank you note to everyone who helped with your project. : Optional: Make a scrapbook about your experience and give it to the agency that you helped to give inspiration to others to become involved. Ideas for possible agencies to investigate: Your local Animal Control facilities Your local Animal Defense League (www. adltexas.org) Your local Humane Society (SPCA) (www.humanesocietyspca.org) Your local Delta Society (www.deltasociety.org) Your local Guide Dogs Foundation – there are many of these so research your local listings (www.guidedogs.com) Your local Greyhound Rescue Program (www.greyhoundrescue.org) Your local Animal Wildlife Refuge(s) Many other breeds of animals have local Rescue programs as well – be sure to look at your local resources Many local veterinarians also provide care for animals in need and have continuing needs for supplies and service. In the Bexar County area, these agencies are also available: Stray Cat Assistance Team (S.C.A.T.) Spay Neuter Assistance Program (S.N.A.P.) Local Petco and PetSmart stores have ongoing programs. *There are many other programs or agencies that you may be able to find in your own community. Ideas for service: Develop and deliver an educational campaign/program for younger kids Volunteering as Dog Walkers or to help clean the kennels Volunteer to help with adoptions Collect supplies Volunteer at events being held by agency Organize an adoption event Organize a program educating people in selecting an animal/breed that is appropriate for their lifestyle. Help raise needed funds to purchase supplies for the animals care, training, etc. Hold a sewing event to make Luv Rugs for an animal shelter to give to animals in need of something to snuggle up with in their cages. For information such as price, availability, etc. or to order patches, contact the Girl Scouts of Southwest Texas Council Shop in San Antonio at (210) 349-2404 or (800) 580-7247, extension 244. Six weeks advance notice required for orders of 100 or more patches. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.girlscouts-swtx.org/images/gssa/ResourceCenter/PatchUpdates/BradysBadgePatch_Jan09.pdf